


A Seduction with Penis Gummy Bears

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, HS!AU, M/M, Penis Gummy Bears, Smut, Teasing, cuteness, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides that he wants to seduce new student Sam Winchester.  He of course, decides to do this by Penis Gummy Bears.  Luckily, Sam has a few surprises in store for him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/gifts).



> This was written as a prompt for Archangelsanonymous, who wanted Penis Gummy Bears. What Patty wants, she gets!

  
  
  
“You suck!” 

  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned to look at Brady.  “Yes.  Most gay men do.  Can I help you?”  

  
Brady scowled and crossed his arms.  “You rigged it!  You made a bet with me, then fucking rigged it!”  

  
“You never said I couldn’t rig it,” Gabriel said, popping another gummy into his mouth.  “You agreed to the terms, and even signed my contract, I might point out.”  

  
“But-”

  
Gabriel stood up and smirked, watching as Brady took a step back.  “Look, Brady, I’ll make shit very, very simple.  Either you pay up, for losing your bet, on my terms, or I’ll-” 

  
A loud splash from the pool and noisy laughter made Gabriel turn to look at the two boys who had fallen into the pool.  He knew Ash.  Everyone knew Ash, whether they wanted to or not.  

  
But he didn’t know the kid next to him.  Gabriel tapped a finger on his jaw and studied him.  “Tell you what, Brady.  I’ll make you another deal, right here, right now.  You tell me what you know about tall, dark, wet and handsome over there, and I’ll consider us even.  For now.”  

  
  
~!~

  
  
Gabriel settled into a pool chair and watched Sam Winchester, sophomore and wannabe jock, started posing for the camera that was being shoved in his face, laughing after each picture.  

  
The very picture of innocence.  

  
He tapped a finger on his chin and studied the other boy.  He was going to enjoy defiling that innocence.  Of course, he’d make sure that Sam would enjoy himself just as much.  He wanted a taste of that grin.  And a chance to lick him all over.  

  
“Okay, okay, I’m starving!  I’m gonna go find some food and I’ll be right back!” Sam said, sending another wave of water towards Ash.  He climbed out of the pool and headed towards the house, toweling himself off as best he could before wandering into the party.  

  
Gabriel pushed himself up and off the comfortable beach chair and wandered into the party after Sam.  He smirked and licked his lips.  Those shorts didn’t hide a single thing.  Coming or going.  Sam was a big boy all around.  

  
Gabriel followed Sam into the kitchen and let him wander around for a few minutes before he popped another gummy into his mouth and interrupted.  “If you’re looking for food, you’re in the wrong spot.”  

  
Sam jumped and looked over his shoulder.  “Don’t people usually keep food in the kitchen?”  

  
“Oh, of course, but you’re in a house that’s holding a high school party.  I guarantee you that the only food that’s left is stuff you need actual skill to be prepared,” Gabriel said, picking out another gummy.  He sucked on it for a moment, before eating it.  

  
He flicked his eyes up towards Sam and smirked.  Hazel eyes were staring pretty hard.   _Perfect_.  “Something wrong?”  

  
Sam cleared his throat and looked away from where the other boy was sucking on the tip of his finger.  No boner emergencies at his first high school party at this new school.  Nope, _none_.  Not going to happen.  No.  “So, uh, any recommendations where I can get something to eat?”  

  
“In the mood for a protein shake?” Gabriel offered, raising an eyebrow as he ate another gummy.  

  
Sam perked up.  “You have some handy?  I’d kill for an energy boost!”  

  
Gabriel paused in selecting another gummy and stared at Sam in surprise before laughing, hard.  Fuck, this kid was so _innocent_.  “How the hell are you you surviving high school?”  

  
“I, uh, oh fuck!  I mean, shit, I didn’t, fuck-” 

  
“Calm down kid, yes, I’m hitting on you, but I don’t want to send you into a panic attack.  Decidedly less sexy,” Gabriel said, walking closer and holding his bag of gummies out.  “Here, have some of these.”  

  
Sam grabbed a few of the gummies and grinned.  “I love gummy bears!”  He popped one into his mouth and made a happy groan, letting it dissolve on his tongue.  

  
Gabriel laughed at the reaction, rolling his eyes a bit at Sam’s overly enthusiastic response.  “Well, they aren’t bears, but I’m glad you like them!” 

  
Sam frowned and opened his hand.  They tasted exactly like- “Oh, fuck!” He closed his hand and looked around frantically to see if anyone had seen him moaning over penis fucking gummies.  “Why the fuck do you have penis gummy bears?!” he hissed, glancing around to make sure no one else heard him. 

  
Gabriel shrugged and popped another one into his mouth.  “Because I like candy, I like dicks, and I like the way you looked at me while I sucked on one. Win, win, all around.”  

  
Sam flushed.  “I didn’t look at you when you sucked on one!” 

  
“Tell yourself if you want, but don’t waste my gummies,” Gabriel said, reaching out to take Sam’s hand, uncurling his fingers from around the poor candies.  “Poor things, can’t squish them like that.  They need a gentle hand,” he scolded, leaning in to press his lips to the palm of Sam’s hand to suck a gummy between his teeth.  

  
Sam’s gasp and the shudder that went through his entire body was gratifying in the best way.  Gabriel smirked and let his tongue touch Sam’s skin, making him gasp and jerk in his hold.  “Hold on, gotta save the rest.  None goes to waste now, remember?”  

  
He glanced up at Sam and raised an eyebrow as he sucked the next gummy into his lips and this time Sam groaned, his eyes fluttering to half mast.  Gabriel didn’t bother using his lips, instead he licked his way across Sam’s palm to the next gummy, and then the next.  Sam’s breathing was coming harder, in breathless pants, and unless his peripheral vision was failing him (it wasn’t), a certain someone seemed to be enjoying his little act quiiiiiiiiiite a bit.  

  
Gabriel pulled away wen there was only one left and looked up at Sam.  “Only one left,” he said, feigning disappointment.  

  
He leaned down and licked across Sam’s palm, and over the gummy, repeating it until it was dissolved, half by the heat of Sam’s hand and the rest by his tongue.  Gabriel was diligent about cleaning off the taste from Sam’s fingers, licking down carefully to each fingertip before finally pulling away.  “Mmmm, delicious!”  

  
“Me or the gummies?” Sam managed, clearing his throat.  

  
Gabriel smirked.  “So you do have a spine, good to know.”  He stretched, raising his arms above his head, knowing that his t-shirt would ride up enough to show his stomach.  By the quick exhale from Sam, it hadn’t gone unnoticed. “And obviously, both of you, since you asked.”  

  
Sam glanced around the kitchen, but all the other people were crowded around the table, where all the alcohol was, no one was looking at them on the other side of the counter.  “I, uh, I’m not-” 

  
“Kiddo, if you say gay, I’m gonna drop to my knees and prove you wrong, because,” Gabriel looked down pointedly and watched Sam blush.  “Yeah.  Blatant lie there.”  

  
“No, uh,” Sam pushed his hand through his hair and chewed on his lower lip.  “I’m new, and, fuck, not quite sure I wanna tell everyone I’m bi, yet.”  

  
Gabriel blinked and took a minute to process that.  Innocent kid and not an asshole.  Also sassy.  Well, that was _interesting_.  He glanced outside and smirked.  “What if I can guarantee you some relative privacy providing you can keep quiet?” 

  
Gabriel wasn’t sure what he expected Sam to do, but pushing him back into the counter to give a slow grind into his thigh certainly wasn’t it!  He bit down on his lip to keep the groan in and stared at Sam as he pulled away.  “That supposed to be an answer?” he managed to quip.  Sam only smirked at him and Gabriel reassessed his version of ‘innocent’ that Sam was.  

  
“Fine,” Sam said, leaning down to whisper in Gabriel’s hear.  “How about this for an answer?  Tell me your name, because I’m going to want to know what name to try _not_ to scream.” 

 _ **  
Fuck**_.

  
Gabriel cleared his throat, and stepped away from Sam.  Sam’s eyes dropped down below his waist and then back up to him again, raising one eyebrow at him.  “Right.  Gabriel.  Now, follow me Samsquatch.  Time to get that deflowering over with.”  

  
He turned and headed towards another exit out of the kitchen, that led to the backyard.  There was a couch under the tree out here that would be perfect for what he had planned for Sam.  Gabriel jumped when a large palm smacked his ass.  He spun around to glare at the kid, only to have Sam stride past him. 

  
Gabriel started to grin as Sam headed into the backyard.  Fucking hell.  He was starting to _like_ this kid.  

  
  
~!~ 

  
  
“So do you always come on to people like a fucking train?” Sam asked, falling into step beside Gabriel as they walked further into the yard and away from the sound of the party.  

  
Gabriel hummed.  “When I see something I want, I have been known to go after it with single-minded intensity.”  

  
Sam laughed.  “And you want me?” 

  
“Want you,” Gabriel said, taking two quick steps to stand in front of Sam.  He reached out and took the taller boy’s hand and stroked his fingers across Sam’s palm.  “I don’t merely _want_ you, Sam.” 

  
He lifted Sam’s hand to his face and pressed a kiss to his palm.  “I will _have_ you, I will _devour_ you, and I will…” Gabriel paused and took one of Sam’s fingers between his lips, sucking hard as he took more and more into his mouth before pulling off with a gentle lick.  “ **Make**.   **You**.   ** _Scream_**.”  

  
Gabriel watched Sam gasp and his hand fly down to press at the base of his erection.  He smirked and stepped closer.  “Hair trigger?”  

  
Sam glared at Gabriel.  “You, and that fucking mouth of yours,” he growled.  

  
Gabriel licked over his lips, nice and slow, enjoying the way Sam couldn’t look away.  “What about my mouth, huh?”  

  
“Where are you taking us?” Sam asked instead, looking around the yard.  “Tell me before I pin you to a damn tree.”  

  
Gabriel dropped his to Sam’s forearms and raised an eyebrow.  “Could you-”

  
“Yes, and yes, I have.  Granted, not with a guy, but, similar concept, I imagine,” Sam said.  

  
He took a very, _very_ long second to imagine that and smirked.  So much for innocent.  He liked this even better.  “I’ll take you up on that afterward.  But first,” Gabriel said, taking Sam’s hand again, tugging him a little further into the yard.  He caught sight of the makeout couch and grinned when he saw it was unoccupied.  

  
Gabriel pushed Sam down and onto the couch, straddling his legs.  “First I’m going to make you _scream_.”  

  
Sam laughed and wrapped his hands around Gabriel’s waist, tugging him in closer.  “How about we start with a kiss, then we can talk about screaming?” 

  
Gabriel shifted to make himself a little more comfortable against Sam, rocking his hips forward to grind against him, nice and slow.  The slow, achy thrust just served to ratchet the tension between them up another notch and he could feel Sam leaning in, exhaling hard against his lips.  “Big kisser, then, are you?” 

  
“Yes, Sam growled, dropping his hands to Gabriel’s ass, giving him a nice, slow squeeze as he pulled him closer.  “Now _kiss_ me,” he demanded.  

  
Gabriel smirked and did exactly as Sam asked, reaching up to give those floppy locks a tug, before yanking Sam into a kiss.  Their lips met, and while there weren’t any fireworks, there was just glorious, hot, wet, _heat_.  Sam didn’t give him a second to breathe, sucking and biting on his lips, all while he rocked his hips up and eagerly.  

  
“Fuck,” Gabriel whispered when they parted long enough suck in desperate breaths of air.  “Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” 

  
“Is that really what you want to talk about right now?” Sam asked, yanking Gabriel into the kiss again. 

  
Gabriel met every grind of Sam’s hips with a slow rock of his own, until they were doing nothing but breathe into each other’s lips, every movement of their hips more frantic and desperate as they chased the edge just out of reach.  Fuck all of the clothing in the way!  “Sam, we, fuck, we gotta-” 

  
“Shut up,” Sam growled, pulling back from the kiss to look between them.  “Fuck, so close, Gabriel.”  

  
“I know, I know, we just gotta, get the fuck out of these-”

  
“Better plan,” Sam interrupted, manhandling Gabriel off of his lap for a moment before flipping him around, still straddling his legs.  He yanked Gabriel’s hips back, forcing Gabriel to grind his ass against him.  

  
Gabriel whined and rocked back more desperately.   _Fuck_ he needed this kid to fuck him.  He dropped a hand to the front of his pants and started to rub, only to have his hands yanked away by Sam a moment later.  “Sam!” 

  
“Shut up!” Sam hissed.  “Weren’t you the one who told me to be quiet?  I’m more familiar with this angle, now shut up and undo your damn pants so I can get a hand on you!”  

  
Gabriel was pretty certain that he managed to mumble something about brilliant Sasquatches and that he was going to repay Sam by sucking his brains out his dick, but Sam was far more concerned with getting a hand on him.  He bit down on his lip, fucking _hard_ , the second Sam’s hand wrapped around him and gave a slow stroke.  

  
“Fuck yes,” Sam whispered, rocking up his hips against Gabriel’s ass, groaning into Gabriel’s neck when the shorter man pushed back against him.  “You get nice and wet, just like I do.  Fit so perfect in my hand, too.”  

  
Gabriel definitely, absolutely did not whimper.  He _didn’t_.  He did fuck up and into Sam’s fist and then back against him, setting up a desperate rhythm.  Fuck, _fuck_ , _**fuck**_ , this wasn’t going to take long at all.  “Sam, I gotta, fuck!”  

  
“Shhh, gotta be quiet, Gabriel, remember?  I want a chance to wallow in the afterglow without an audience,” Sam panted into Gabriel’s neck.  “Don’t make me gag you,” he said, punctuating the statement with an extra squeeze and a swipe across the tip of Gabriel’s cock.  “Because I will.  Or maybe I’ll stuff that smartass mouth of yours with a proper mouthful.”  

  
He would ask Sam how the fuck he had figured out dirty talking was one of his biggest kinks, one of these days, when he wasn’t about to come his brains out in half a second.  

  
Gabriel bucked up and into Sam’s hand and then gave a hard, proper grind back against that deliciously hard dick before he came.  Sam’s mouth slapped over his mouth a second later, muffling his shout, and fuck if that didn’t just turn his crank even _harder_.  

  
Gabriel was so out of it, he barely noticed Sam grinding against him twice more before a telltale wet heat was spreading out against his ass, with Sam panting hard in his ear.  Gabriel smiled when Sam’s hand fell away from his mouth, only to rest against his still-pounding heart.  

  
“Just, uh, putting that out here, but we need to do that again without clothes,” Gabriel said, closing his eyes as he relaxed back against Sam.  

  
Sam huffed out a laugh.  He patted Gabriel idly.  “Afterglow first Mister Noisy.” 

  
Gabriel grinned and settled in, enjoying the rest of the rosy glow from the orgasm for a few minutes, until he managed to stagger to his feet.  Sam gave him an embarrassed look.  “What?” 

  
Sam waved at Gabriel’s pants.  “You’re, uh, you’ve got a wet spot on, uh-” 

  
Gabriel twisted to look over his shoulder and realized what Sam was referring to.  He laughed.  “Well, damn kid, you made a mess of me.  Guess we need some evac, huh?”  

  
“Evac?” 

  
Gabriel held up a finger and fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed a button.  He waited for the accent.  “Hi, Crowley, darling.  I need your help.  You’re at the party, right?”  

  
A beat.  Gabriel ignored the eyebrow raise from Sam.  “Excellent. All right, here’s the deal.  You find a way to create a mass distraction.  And I owe you one favor.  Usual rules.”  

  
Gabriel smirked.  “I knew you’d agree.  Sooner the better, eh, Crowley?”  

  
Gabriel snapped his phone shut and grinned at Sam.  “Want a ride home Samsquatch?” 

  
Sam raised an eyebrow.  “Who the hell are you?”  

  
Gabriel laughed.  “Tell you what.  If there’s a next time, and I get you naked, I’ll tell you the story.  Deal?” 

  
“Why do I get the feeling I should know a lot more about you before I agree to any kind of deal with you?” Sam asked.  

  
At that moment, shouts and the sound of cheering came from the house.  Gabriel looked to the house then back to Sam.  His respect for the kid went up a few notches.  “Good call.  Now come on, I don’t hand out favors lightly, so we gotta book it!” 

  
Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and ran.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
Gabriel liked eavesdropping.  He was very good at it and no one appreciated how easy it was, especially in high school where the fucking hallways echoed.  

  
He didn’t make it a habit to eavesdrop on Sam.  Just, did it every once in a while.  He needed to make sure he had a proper measure of Sam’s character.  And of course, what he had discovered so far was that Sam was exactly as good as he made himself out to be. 

  
Which was disgusting.  And _attractive_.  Hell, if he didn’t know better, he’d say that Sam didn’t have any weaknesses.  Not an obvious one, anyways.  

  
Gabriel was trying not to be obviously attracted to him about that.  But on top of that, Sam hadn’t even fooled around with anyone else from school.  Despite offers.  Multiple ones.  

  
Honestly, though, he would have been surprised if Sam had managed it, considering how often the sophomore yanked him into available closets, classrooms and under bleachers. In fact, it had been a damn long time since he had felt this wanted by someone else.

  
It was nice.  Almost as nice as Sam.  But, it wouldn’t last.  Sam would move on to bigger and better things, he’d graduate and figure out what else he wanted to do.  At least he had another year to dick around high school first.  

  
“No, I’m not bullshitting, and I’m not exaggerating.  I can beat anyone at poker.  You’re just too chickenshit to play me,” Sam said.  

  
Gabriel poked his head around the corner, watching as Sam came out of his math class.  He grinned.  Sam had obviously never played poker with him.  But then, maybe they could get a game of strip poker going, and that would be-

  
“Yes, I could even beat Gabriel in a poker game, I don’t care how good you say he is, I could beat him.”  

  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow and settled back against the wall.  Now that was a claim and a title he needed to make sure he was defending.  He tapped a finger against his jaw.  Well, well, _well_.  Looks like he might have finally found Sam’s weakness.  

  
Later, when Sam is waiting for him, leaning against the door of his Buick Special, Gabriel took the opportunity to bring up the boast he heard Sam making earlier.  

  
“So, a little birdie told me that you’re damn good at poker,” Gabriel said, sauntering closer, his hands in his pockets.  Sam just gave him a large grin, bright and wide.

  
“A little birdie told you right,” Sam said, hooking his fingers in Gabriel’s belt, tugging him closer.  Gabriel went easily and Sam kissed him, hard and demanding.  

  
Gabriel broke away from the kiss a few minutes later and had to take a few deep breaths, trying to focus.  Sam still sent his mind spinning.  He grinned.  “Little birdie also told me that you seem to think you could even beat me at poker.”  

  
Sam hummed and tucked his fingers under the waistband of Gabriel’s jeans.  “I think your little birdie wants to blow all of my secrets.”  

  
Gabriel chuckled and leaned back to look up at Sam.  “I’ll start to learn more and more as time goes on.  Scared?”  

  
“Nah,” Sam said, shaking his head.  “I’ll just have to get better about keeping my secrets.” 

  
Gabriel snorted and shivered a little as Sam’s fingers snuck lower.  He had a point.  He had to remember that he had a point.  “So, speaking of secrets, I bet I could beat you at a poker game.”  

  
Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  “A bet, huh?  So, what are we betting?” 

  
Gabriel tapped his fingers against Sam’s collar bone.  “How about exclusivity?” 

  
“Exclusivity,” Sam said.  “How about exclusivity and the title boyfriends?” 

  
Gabriel swallowed hard at the serious look on Sam’s face.  “Done!”  He tugged on the collar of Sam’s shirt and yanked him down into a kiss.  

  
Sam groaned into the kiss and tightened his hands on Gabriel’s waist, pulling him closer, leaning back against the car.  “If we’re continuing this, we’re doing it in your damn car.”  

  
Gabriel yanked open the door to the backseat and crawled in, spreading his legs for Sam.  Sam climbed on top of him and proceeded to kiss him breathless. _Yeah_.  Exclusivity with Sam, even being his boyfriend, well, there were worse things.  

  
Nevermind that he had been exclusive, just like Sam.  He’d tried, once, but had been utterly uninterested.  Sam was, well.  If he’d ever imagined having an end game, they probably looked a lot like Sam.  

  
Later, after they were both wallowing in the slightly-cramped afterglow of his backseat, they hammered out the rest of the details.  A simple game.  Five card stud.  One hand.  In the lunch room, in a week.  

  
“I like when you’re demanding,” Gabriel said, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair as they kissed again, finalizing the last of the details.  

  
Sam smirked and dropped his hands to Gabriel’s ass, giving a slow squeeze.  “Then I’ll make another demand of you.  I want your mouth.”  

  
“Well, well, Mister Winchester, that is one demand I do like,” Gabriel teased squirming a little as he felt Sam getting hard all over again.  

  
~!~

  
The rumors that Sam has finally made a deal with Gabriel, a bet with The Trickster, drive the student body into a gossiping mess.  Sam and Gabriel laughed over it together, driving the rumors even higher (on purpose, of course) by refusing to tell anyone what the bet actually  _was_.  

  
By the time the game happened a week later, everyone in the lunchroom was  gathered around their usual seats.  Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked through the crowd to the table where Sam was sitting and waiting for him at.  Sam just gave him a sunny, bright grin and Gabriel felt his heart tighten in his chest.   _Fuck_ that kid was gorgeous.  

  
He adjusted the aces he had tucked into his sleeve and strode forward.  He was going to win this bet.  He always won at poker and he had a reputation to maintain.  

  
Sam, Sam looked cool, confidant and like there was no place in the world he would rather be.  As Gabriel settled into the seat across from him, he could feel Sam’s leg pressed up against his, rubbing slowly.  He would have to burst Sam’s bubble.  And Sam would lose the bet.  Owe him a favor.  

  
“So,” Sam said, glancing around at the crowd around him.  “I think it might be a good idea to lose the sweatshirts.  Wouldn’t want anyone here to think we have tricks up our sleeves.  Or aces.”  He winked.  

  
Gabriel cursed, but smiled and nodded along.  He stripped off his sweatshirt and leaned back.  He and Sam were both in t-shirts, a fresh deck of cards in front of them.  He stretched.  He was the showman, so time to play things up.  

  
“All right ladies and gents, so the name of the game is five card stud.  Sam and I are gonna play one hand, and only one hand,” Gabriel looked to Sam and watched his smile widen.  “And we are playing for an as-yet unannounced prize.”  Sam was staring at him, his face abruptly serious and Gabriel resisted the urge to shiver.  He swallowed and cleared his throat.  “Sam, you dealing?”  

  
“Sure!” Sam said, taking the deck of cards to shuffle it easily.  He offered it to Gabriel, who cut the cards.  You could hear a pin drop, despite the crowd around them.  He shuffled them again and dealt them each five cards.  

  
“Gabriel, want to draw first?” Sam offered, clearing his throat.  

  
Gabriel put down three cards and picked three.  A pair of kings.  Well, if they were playing this honestly, he didn’t have a bad hand.  He watched Sam draw.  Only two cards.  

 _  
Fuck_.  He was nervous.  He didn’t know how this was going to play out.  Fuck, he didn’t even know how he wanted this to play out.  If Sam won, they’d be boyfriends.  He’d made the deal with Sam.  

  
“All right, moment of truth,” Sam said, gesturing for Gabriel to lay down his cards first.  

  
Gabriel smirked.  “Pair of Kings.  You’re up now, Winchester.”  

  
Sam laid down his cards, slowly, deliberately.  Gabriel stared, his jaw dropping, at all four aces facing him.  

  
“Four of a kind beats your kings, Gabriel,” Sam said, saluting him with a grin.  Around them, the crowd was in an uproar.  

  
Gabriel couldn’t look away from Sam, away from the triumphant grin and the raised eyebrow.  Sam had _cheated_.  Sam had cheated and he had no idea how the fucker had managed it.  He couldn’t help but grin in admiration.  

  
“You cheated,” he managed to get out, glancing to the side, at the money exchanging hands of other students.  Their bet hadn’t been the only bet, apparently.  

  
“Of course I did,” Sam agreed, settling back in his chair.  “I wasn’t about to lose that bet.  Under any circumstances.”  

  
Gabriel felt his heart stutter to a stop before starting again.  Sam looked so serious, dead serious, their bet had been about them, _only_ about them.  Yet Sam was saying it was a bet that he wasn’t going to lose, no matter what…

  
“Besides!” Sam said cheerfully.  “I got my hands on one of your contracts and read the terms.  You outright encourage cheating.  How was I supposed to resist a lure like that?”  

  
Gabriel could feel the butterflies in his stomach getting worse and worse.  “Fuck I love you,” he blurted, staring at Sam.  Sam’s eyes went wide, and then dark, dropping to his lips before meeting his again.  

  
Sam smirked, trailing his foot up Gabriel’s leg.  “Well, I’d say it’s a damn good thing that we’re exclusive then, huh?”  

  
Gabriel made a noise in his throat and managed a nod, watching Sam’s smirk widen.  Damn good thing.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
